This project proposes to initiate a coordinated, innovative approach to cancer education within the region of the state of Mississippi. The proposed program will establish an Office of Clinical Cancer Education with a director who will chair 3 advisory committees: a clinical cancer committee, a regional cancer advisory committee, and a paramedical cancer education committee. These committees will be responsible for executing an educational program directed at 4 areas. The first of these areas, the undergraduate cancer education program, will seek to provide students with a basic fund of knowledge and materials with which to self-assess their level of knowledge and to afford an opportunity to broaden their oncologic education through a fourth year elective. The second area, the graduate cancer education program, seeks to coordinate interdepartmental education of residents and fellows to insure their understanding of the multidisciplinary approach to cancer management and the need for oncologic consultation. The third area, the postgraduate cancer education program, will provide self-teaching material to practicing physicians and active teaching programs in which physicians can, if they choose, participate. Finally, the paramedical education program will seek to create a knowledgeable team for the management of the cancer patient. The focal point of all of these programs will be the Office of Clinical Cancer Education with an identifiable head; this alone should increase markedly the utilization of this program by physicians, students, and paramedical personnel.